


Mea culpa

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [325]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, FLUFFFFFF, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: mea culpa: noun: mey-yah-kul-puh: an acknowledgment of one's responsibility for a fault or error.The Latin phrase was first used in the 13th century as an exclamation or interjection. The noun use of mea culpa, “acknowledgment of responsibility or guilt,” arose in the 19th century.





	Mea culpa

John was the one who remembered. 

Everything.

How Sherlock liked his eggs, poached, with soldiers. His favourite chocolate biscuits, which John would purchase every time he went to Tesco, just in case, as Sherlock would eat the biscuits when he worked a case, without thinking about it. His tea, had to be two parts Earl Grey to one part Lapsang Souchong, John didn't understand until Sherlock's dad came to visit and he had brought his own tea with him. His favourite shampoo, conditioner, body wash and hair products; check, check, check and double check.

But there were times when the calendar slipped under his radar. He would have to remind himself what day of the week it was, especially when they had back to back to back cases, which they had just survived, with only a black eye, Sherlock's, when his mouth kept running, though his brain had stopped a case and a half before. So, he wasn't completely surprised when Sherlock closed his laptop and spun John's chair around to face him.

"Bloody hell."

Sherlock was dressed. Dressed up, with cuff links and a tie. Not a curl out of place.

"What did I forget? Whatever it is, mea culpa, I don't have any excuses, I just - I don't even know what day it is, and it's obviously a day I'm supposed to know, because you never wear cuff links, and I think you've worn a tie - exactly once, when I asked you to on our wedding day -"

"Can't I just dress up -?" Sherlock asked him with a smirk.

"No. Tell me."

"The first time you told me you loved me. Happened three years ago, tonight."

"You remember that?" John asked in a hush.

"Of course I do, John. Why do you think I keep deleting the solar system, and the current Prime Minister, and whether we have a King or a Queen. None of that matters compared to you. Now, go get dressed so I can take my husband to dinner."

"I'm forgiven?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Go, get dressed, in that lovely suit that is on the bed. Five minutes."

"You're not taking me to a place where I won't know which fork to use?"

"Of course not. You told me you loved me -"

"At Angelo's."

"After -"

"That ridiculous case -"

"about the -"

"snake handlers..." Sherlock grinned and pointed John to his bedroom. 

"You will let me undress you with my eyes all night and then bring you home and..."

"I would expect little else, my honeybee. Now, go."


End file.
